You Belong With Me Nejiten Songfic
by Rae-chan39
Summary: My very first NejiTen songfic! Based on the song 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. I swear, everytime I hear this song, I think of the pairing. Neji's got a girlfriend, and how will it effect Neji and Tenten's relationship? What are his true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me- A NejiTen Songfic

**A/N: Ok, I do not own the song 'You Belong With Me' or Taylor Swift or Naruto. This is clear fanfic!!!! I like the song and pairing, so here it is!!!**

_

* * *

_

You're on the phone with your girlfriend

_She's upset_

_She's goin' off about somethin' _

_That you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listenin' to the kinda music she_

_Doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story_

_Like I do._

* * *

*Tenten's P.O.V.*

"I'm kickin' your butt tonight Neji!" I exclaimed while we played video games. We were in his room, like any other time. It was a usual thing for us; video games and pizza. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him smirk. "What's that for?"

"You're not going to be kicking it for long." He stated. But before he could beat me, his cell phone rang. He paused the game and answered. "Hey." He said in a sweet voice. I rolled my eyes and put the controller down. I'll give you one guess who called: his girlfriend, Natsumi.

Natsumi was gorgeous, with her perfect curly blonde hair, perfectly clear skin, and gorgeous body. She wore designer clothes and make-up that made her look like a goddess. Every guy at school was after her, but she was dating Neji Hyuuga, _**my**_ best friend, who I just happened to have the biggest crush on since we met, but I made sure to never let it show. He was always nice to me, and we got along great. But when Natsumi Matoma asked him out and he said yes, my heart broke into a million pieces. When he told me, I put a smile on my face and pretended to be happy for him. He seemed to like her, and they've been an on-and-off couple for six months now. I was his comfort every time she hurt him, and then she asked for him back, snaking him back into her trap. He always caved.

I was playing my iPod, listening to Paramore and Daughtry, which she didn't like. I lightly chuckled at that. We were so different. She wore tiny mini-skirts and I wore T-shirts. She liked that pop music by Lady Gaga and Beyonce, and I liked alternative and rock. Did I mention she was captain of the cheerleading squad? You would expect her to ask the captain of the football team out on a date. And she did. I heard Neji sigh, and I turned my head to face him.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, trying not to let the person on the other end hear. He momentarily put his other hand over the receiver.

"She's upset." He replied.

"Was it something that you said?" I asked. He nodded and looked like he was annoyed. I lightly laughed. Neji smirked and rolled his eyes. No one knew him like I do. I looked at my phone; it was getting late, and I really don't think we were going to finish our game any time soon. Plus it was a Tuesday. I put on my Converse and laced them up. I poked Neji lightly with my foot and motioned for the door. He frowned, still talking with his girlfriend. He put up one finger, but I shook my head. I got up and grabbed my bag, walking for the door. He watched me, and I smiled sadly and waved good-bye. When I walked past his cousin Hinata in the living room, she looked upset.

"A-Are you l-leaving Tenten?" she asked me. I nodded.

"His girlfrend's on the phone," I stated. "and I don't think we'll finish our game anytime soon." I rolled my eyes. Hinata nodded she understood. I felt like a third wheel when Natsumi was around, always clinging to Neji like she owned him. It disgusted me. I waved good-bye to Hinata and left, walking down the empty streets to my house.

*Neji's P.O.V.*

When Tenten left, I instantly regretted picking up my cell phone. I could tell she was hurt when she left. She is my best friend, and I lo-like her like a sister. I'm not sure if she knows that, but it's how it seems for me. I didn't even say good-bye, or tell her that I'll see her tomorrow at school. I was deep in thought when Natsumi got irritated.

"Hello?!" she spoke into the other end of the phone. "Neji, are you listening to me?"

"Yes I am." I reassured her. "but I have to go now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Aw, okay." She said to him, clearly happy. "I'll see you tomorrow Neji. Bye babe."

"Bye." I said before hanging up. I sighed and leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. I ran my fingers through my long dark hair, moving it from my face. I watched the ceiling fan go around and around and around for a few minutes before slipping on my sneakers and walking out the door.

"I'm going out for a walk. Be back later." I said to Hinata as I past her in the living room. I could see her nod before I walked out the door.

It was dark outside except for the street lamps and the occasional porch light on. Some windows showed that lights were still on inside. I sighed, letting my legs take me wherever. I was surprised at myself when I ended up in front of Tenten's house. It wasn't big, it was cozy. I've been in there many times, seeing all the pictures of her friends and her parents. She lived all alone, because her parents died when she was only four or five years old. She was like me; we were both without parents. My mother died when I was about three, and my father died in a car crash when I was six. I have been living with my uncle and two cousins since then. I hadn't met Tenten until I was eight, and we became friends rather quickly. She'd never forgotten my birthday, but once or twice I forgot hers. She seemed upset, but got over it quickly since I made it up to her. She was always happy, always had a smile on her face even though she lost everything that meant the most to her. She had no other relatives, but close friends. A memory raced through my mind while I stood in front of her house.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Go away!" she screamed at the boys. "I'll beat you all to a senseless pulp!" She held her fists up angrily, protectively. I heard a fight in progress on the school playground and listened closer._

"_Like you could," an older boy stated. "Now give it." He commanded, holding his hand out._

"_No way!" the girl screamed at him. "It's mine! Now go away!" She tried to push her way free, and I caught a glimpse of her face. She was angry, upset and she wanted to be free; I could see it in her chocolate brown eyes. Something tore at my insides, even though I was only an eight-year-old. I got up from the swing and made my way to the fight-in-progress._

"_Not gonna give it back, huh?" another boy said. He sounded angry. "Well then we'll have to take it from ya!" he pulled his fist back, but I caught it before he could fling it forward and attack the girl. _

"_She said 'Go away'." I said to the boy when he turned around. He just looked at me._

"_What're you gonna do if I don't?" he asked. He was really cocky. I was mad, so I squeezed his hand hard, and he flinched in pain. I was taking karate and things like that, my uncle Hiashi was teaching me. He pulled his hand away and rubbed it. He turned back to the girl and glared at her. "You got lucky this time, brat." The girl stuck her tongue out at them when they walked away. I looked at her._

"_Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," she said, annoyed. "Stupid eleven-year-olds." _

_There was a minute of silence. Now knowing what to do, I stuck my hand out to her. "My name's Neji Hyuuga." She smiled and shook my hand._

"_I'm Tenten." She said. I looked at her. She had her brown hair up in two buns, chocolate brown eyes, and her uniform skirt was dirty at the bottom. Her knees had a couple of old cuts and bruises, too. She was the same height as me. _

"_Your last name?" I asked. Her smiled faded fast, and I regretted asking. She released her grip, and so did I._

"_I'm just Tenten." She said, looking down at the ground._

"_Sorry for asking," I apologized. She shook her head. "Where are your friends?" She looked up at me and laughed. I raised an eyebrow._

"_Friends?" she repeated. "Don't got many." I was surprised._

"_Then do you want to be my friend?" I asked her. She blushed slightly and smiled._

"_Sure!" she said. I smiled too. Then the bell rang signaling the students to return to their classes._

_END FLASHBACK_

I sighed. We're sixteen now, and things are so much different than they were when we were little. I looked back up at her house and frowned. I turned away and almost started walking away, but I heard someone call my name.

"Neji?" the familiar voice said. I turned to see Tenten standing in her doorway in an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Tenten?" I said, slightly surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. My mind went blank.

"Um, I just……" I started. Then I remember what happened not too long ago. "I wanted to apologize." She raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" She sat down on her small porch steps, and I sat down next to her.

"Well, you didn't seem happy when she called," I stated and Tenten knew who I meant when I said she. "And we were talking for forever. So I'm sorry." She shrugged.

"Nah, it's okay." She said. "It wasn't your fault. But you should probably get home before Hiashi finds out. Its kinda late." I sighed.

"Whatever you say," I said, getting up. I walked down her porch but turned around. "But next time, a phone call won't save you from getting beaten by me." I smirked at the end of my sentence. She smirked also and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Good-night." She said before entering her house and shutting the door behind her. I stood still for a minute, looking back at her house. Then I turned back to the lifeless streets and started my way home.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? Please review and add to your favorites!!!! It's still a work-in-progress, and there are more chapters on the way!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter! Sorry if the lyrics aren't right, I did my best! Well, enjoy!!!**

_

* * *

_

But she wears short skirts

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and_

_I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when _

_You wake up and find that _

_What you're lookin' for_

_Has been here the whole time_

* * *

*Tenten's P.O.V.*

"BEEP BEEP BEEP," the continuous beeping of my alarm clock went off. It seemed to get louder with every BEEP. I pressed the snooze button and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom. I lightly laughed at my own appearance; my buns were messy with knots and my clothes were all ragged and worn-out. I let down my hair, removed my clothes and jumped in the shower. It was quick, and I was dry and in my jeans in practically no time at all. My hair was slightly damp up in its usual two buns, but I was fine. I grabbed my oversized sweatshirt and my keys and walked out the door.

The walk to school wasn't long, and I didn't have a car. I met Neji outside like usual, but his tramp-of-a-girlfriend was with him also. She was clinging onto his arm, and even though it was fairly cold, she was wearing one of the shortest skirts I have ever seen. I mentally gagged; I despised that girl. She hated me also since I was so close to Neji. So we had an even relationship. I tried to smile when I walked up to him, but he didn't seem too happy either.

"Hi Neji, Natsumi." I said when I walked past. I didn't stop for a greeting from them, I just kept going. I didn't want to be in _her_ presence. She made me feel so…….plain. I might've hurt Neji in the slightest, but he doesn't think of me like that. I'm almost positive. I walked down the halls and found my way to homeroom where I sat down at my regular seat, my eyes glued to a book I brought in.

*Neji's P.O.V.*

She didn't stop. She just kept walking. She only said three words to me before continuing on her way. I think I know why. Natsumi tugged at my arm to get my attention, which was in the direction where Tenten had just left.

"What's wrong Neji?" Natsumi asked me. I didn't answer right away. I looked at the clock on the outside of the school walls; it was almost time for class. I got out of her grip.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you later." I said to her before retreating to homeroom. I found Tenten at her usual desk, reading a book. The desk in front of her was empty, so I sat down and turned to face her. She didn't say anything. I tapped on her desk.

"Hm?" She asked, not looking up. I rolled my eyes and snatched the book from her, not losing her page. She finally looked up at me, her hand out for the book.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, a little hurt. I kept the book from her reach.

"You stole my book and I was in the middle of reading." She said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Not that," I said. "Five minutes ago, outside. What was that?" She finally put her hand down in defeat.

"Nothing. You looked busy with her so I kept walking." She shrugged. I looked at her; she was hurt inside, I could see it in her eyes. Now I felt guilty. I sighed and handed her her book back.

"First off," I said. "We weren't busy. Second, you could have interrupted. I wouldn't have minded." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"She would've." I shrugged.

"Then that's her problem. You're my best friend." She smiled, this time happy.

"So I've heard." She joked. I smirked. She would always find a way to be happy, and I liked that about her. I changed the subject.

"Are you coming to practice after school today?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Am I allowed?" I rolled my eyes at her. They cheerleading team practiced on the side of the football field too.

"I'm sure you are. They're only practicing, they shouldn't bother you." She laughed this time, and I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that what she meant?

"I didn't mean that, but thanks for the reassurance. Remember last week? I yelled at Naruto and we all got into this big fight?" OH YEAH. Now I remember. He threw the ball and it hit her in the shoulder hard. She got really pissed and punched him. I chuckled at the memory. "Not funny, that damn ball really hurt."

"We're all friends, and Naruto has already forgiven you for that days ago. Everything will be fine."

"Then I guess I'll see you there." She smiled, and then the teacher came in and told us to get to our seats. I smiled.

*Tenten's P.O.V.*

I watched the players through the ball back and forth to each other. It was after school, and I was sitting on the bleachers watching the football practice. Neji was the easiest to spot, his long dark hair trailing down his back. Neji was right; Naruto had forgiven me, but I apologized anyway. He simply shrugged it off and said "No problem." I kept getting bad looks from Natsumi whenever she was turned to face me. I simply ignored her and continued to watch the football players. Not too long after, a football came flying at me. I caught it this time, but it wasn't thrown by Naruto.

"Oops," Sasuke Uchiha said. "Sorry. Try to throw it back." He taunted me and smirked. Several other boys snickered. I stood up, aimed, and threw the ball at my target. It hit Sasuke square in the gut. Neji smirked. I had perfect aim.

"Thanks." he yelled from the field.

"No problem." I called back, sitting back down. The cheerleaders were gasping like they had just seen a ghost or something. I shrugged and continued to watch the football players for the remainder of the practice. When they were finished, I waited for Neji to get out of the locker rooms. All of the other cheerleaders had left too, but Natsumi was still around.

"Hello there Tenten," she said sitting down next to me. She smiled, but hate was in her eyes. I looked at her.

"What do you want Natsumi?" she crossed her leg over the other and placed her hands on her knee.

"For you to leave _my_ Neji alone." She said the word with gusto. I mentally gagged. She thinks she owns him, but boy was she wrong.

"First of all," I said, standing up. I fully faced her. "He's not _your_ Neji. You don't own him. Second, he chooses to be with me, I don't beg him and get all girly to get him to stay with me. Third, he has his own opinion. Fourth, he doesn't have to listen to you, and neither do I." I climbed down the bleachers. She shrugged.

"He may not be mine now, but he will soon enough." She said. I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around to face her again. I was hurt and pissed all at the same time.

"What did you say?" my voice cracked in a couple of places. I couldn't help it, I was torn from the fact that the witch was planning to……_have_ my best friend. I was angry and sad and upset and a bunch of other emotions. Natsumi stood up, smiling deviously.

"You heard me." she stated, her evil smile never fading. She was right; I did hear her correctly. I just didn't want to believe it. My mouth hung open, and Neji emerged from the locker room. I quickly closed it before he could ask questions.

"Hey," he said once he closed the distance. Natsumi's evil smile turned into a happy one and she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I gagged for what must have been the billionth time that day. I absolutely loathed that woman.

*Neji's P.O.V.*

I walked out of the locker room to meet Tenten and I saw he mouth hanging open. She must've seen me because she closed it rather quickly. I was slightly surprised to see Natsumi within five feet away from her in one piece.

"Hey." I said when I walked up to them. Natsumi literally threw her arms around me and kissed me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tenten gag. I felt bad for her, having to see this. She had never had a boyfriend, and any sleaze ball that came up to her I threatened. I pulled away from Natsumi and told her that I'd see her later. She frowned, but did as I asked. I waited until Natsumi was gone to ask Tenten. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said nervously. She was lying, I could tell. She didn't like keeping secrets from me, and she wasn't good at it. I didn't like it when she kept things from me either.

"Are you sure?" I continued to ask, unsure. She smiled and nodded. I was still unsure, but I let it slide.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" she asked. I looked at her. "It's on the way home." She was pleading. I looked at the sky; it wasn't dark out yet, the sky was a mix of light blue, pink and orange. It was still warm out, and a slight breeze was blowing. "Please?" Tenten was pleading now. I couldn't help it when I looked down at her; she had her puppy-dog face on. I caved.

"Fine." I said. She smiled and dragged me away from the football fields.

*Tenten's P.O.V*

I was still upset and pissed when I dragged Neji away from the fields, but we were going out for ice cream. That made me slightly happy. If I could show him that he could do better than that witch, maybe he would break things off. I was scared; I didn't want his tramp-of-a-girlfriend to have him. I didn't want him to be taken away from me.

_

* * *

_

If you could see that I'm the one

_Who understands you_

_Been there all along_

_So why can't you see _

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yeah I know it's kinda short again!!! I'm trying so hard to make it good, and I think it's good so far, but keep reviewing! I want to hear your opinions and comments!!!! Keep 'em coming!!! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three!!! I kinda had a writers block, so sorry if it's not good!!! I tried my best! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

Walkin' the streets with you 'n your

_Worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinkin'_

'_This is how it ought to be'_

_I've been on a park bench thinkin' to myself_

'_Hey isn't this easy?'_

_And you've got a smile that could _

_Light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Whatcha doin' with a girl like that?_

* * *

*Tenten's P.O.V.*

I'm momentarily happy. Neji and I went and got ice cream, and we were acting like how things were before. We were talking about random things. We were both in jeans and I had my sweatshirt; I was always slightly colder.

"Where were you at gym today?" I asked. Neji shrugged.

"Hinata fainted, and they wanted me to keep an eye on her." He told me. I nodded, continuing to eat my ice cream. I started to say something else, but I heard a faint whimper in the distance. I stared off in the direction of where the noise was coming from. "Tenten?"

"Shh." I shushed him. "Neji, do you hear that?" It got slightly louder. I didn't wait for his answer. I walked off to a nearby ally-way and followed the whimper until it led me to a pile of cardboard boxes next to a dumpster.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" he continued to ask me. I looked down and saw a small glint. I took out my cell phone and flipped it open, giving me more light to see. A small gasp came out of me. "What is it Tenten?" he walked closer, but I held a hand up.

"Just stay back, you'll scare him." I told him. He peered over my shoulder and saw the little scared puppy hiding underneath the cardboard boxes. The little dog whimpered, crawling backwards. "No no, come here," I tried coaxing it out, but nothing worked. Slowly, he made his way to my vanilla ice cream that I held out to him. He licked it, he must've been so hungry. Once he was out from underneath the boxes, I saw that he had a mix of brown and black fur and he was skinny, I could see his (yes, I found that out too) bones. He had floppy ears like a lab and the cutest and biggest brown eyes. I felt sorry for him; he was all by himself, and he must be only a puppy.

"Neji, come here slowly." I told him. Instead of asking why, he slowly made his way next to me. without starting the puppy, I handed Neji my ice cream cone; the dog was still licking it. I backed off a couple feet and removed my sweatshirt. When I approached the puppy, he was more than happy to stand still for me to wrap my sweatshirt around him and pick him up. "There you go." I cooed him. He put his head down on my shoulder. Neji was already standing next to me.

"What exactly are you planning to do with him?" he asked. We were out of the ally-way when I gave him my answer.

"I'm going to keep him." I told him. "He'll be my dog." I had a smile on my face.

*Neji's P.O.V.*

I looked at Tenten, surprised. I had never seen her like this. She had so much affection in her eyes for the dog. When she told me she was going to keep it, all I could do was sigh.

"What are you going to call it?" I asked. She didn't look at me, just continued to watch the puppy in her arms. She shrugged. Then it was quiet for a few minutes. I looked at the puppy, who was now staring at me. It had big brown eyes, and they reminded me of Tenten. "Tenji…." I whispered. Tenten looked at me.

"What?" she was surprised. Usually, I didn't like animals. But something about this dog was….different.

"Tenji. What about calling him Tenji." I suggested. She thought for a second, then looked down at him and smiled.

"Do you like that name? Tenji?" she asked the dog. It looked like it smiled, and tried to like Tenten's face. She laughed. "Well, first off, we have go get you some help. Neji, is Kiba home?" she turned and looked at me. Kiba's parents were vets who specialized in dogs.

"I'm not sure, let me call him." I took out my cell phone and dialed Kiba's number. When he answered, I told him the situation.

"You want my parents to check him out?" he asked.

"Yes. Are they free right now?"

"Yeah. Bring the little dog over and they'll check him out." He said. I thanked him and hung up. Tenten was so happy.

"Thank you so much Neji!" she thanked me. I watched as she cuddled the puppy to her chest. She was so kind, I smiled. She looked at me as we walked. "I haven't seen that in a while." She said. I tilted my head.

"Seen what?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"Your smile," she stated. "I haven't seen it in a long time." She looked off into the distance. I knew what she meant. I haven't smiled a real smile in a really long time. We walked in silence the rest of the way, and when Kiba's parents asked questions about the puppy, Tenten answered them all. Kiba had taken the dog to give him a bath for Tenten so he'd be clean to take him home.

"Do you plan to keep him?" His mom asked. Tenten nodded. (Yeah, now we know for sure it's a boy) Kiba and his father had the dog right now, they were feeding him and giving him his proper shots.

"Yes." She answered confidently. Kiba's mom smiled, and turned around and grabbed some papers.

"You'll need to file these out. Their medical papers." She said. Tenten nodded and grabbed a pen. She filed them out and I watched. In the 'Pet's Name' box, she put Tenji. Mrs. Inuzuka had come back to the room with a red collar and leash. They traded off, and Mrs. Inuzuka put the collar on Tenji.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Inuzuka." Tenten thanked her.

"You're welcome, just make sure you take good care of him." Mrs. Inuzuka told her. Tenten nodded. When we finished everything up, I walked Tenten home since it was in the same direction as mine.

"Thanks for today Neji." She thanked me. We were at her door. I shrugged.

"No problem." I told her. She smiled and picked up Tenji.

"He wants to thank you too." She held him up to me. I pet him, and he licked my cheek. Tenten giggled and I wiped my cheek with the back of my sleeve. "Well, thanks. Night." I nodded in agreement. She turned and walked into her house. I stood there for a few seconds before walking down the street.

*Tenten's P.O.V.*

I watched him walk towards his house through my window. I sighed and looked at Tenji; he was sitting on my bed, looking at me, his head tilted in the most adorable way. I smiled and picked him up.

"You can tell, huh?" I said to him. Tenji was waging his tail, and he licked my cheek. "I don't think he likes me though." I sighed again. I laid down on my bed and he curled up next to me. I rubbed his head, and eventually we both fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

She wears high-heels

_I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain and _

_I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you_

_Wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for _

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that_

_I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so_

_Why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So was it good? Well, I don't own any of the lyrics, I did my best so if i got them wrong, I'm terribly sorry!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Review please, I want to hear your feedback!!! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or the song!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my god I'm so sorry it took me soooo long so long to upload it! I apologize to everyone who reads it! I know the agony must have been killing you all! xD Just kidding... But seriously, I'm really truly sorry to you guys! I thank you for staying with the story for this long, and the updates will come faster, I promise! Well, read and enjoy~! Remember, I don't own Naruto or Neji or Tenten! Just's Tenji's name (i guess)**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

_Standin' by here _

_Waitin' at your back door_

_All this time _

_How could you not know_

_Baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

* * *

*Tenten's P.O.V.*

It's been a couple of weeks since I found Tenji and he's better now. Much better. He's gained weight and he's very playful, especially with Neji. Tenji loves Neji. (That makes two of us.) But he's hasn't been alone for more than a few hours yet, and Temari asked me to help her with something. Luckily we have a week off from school, so she'd ask me to help. I had to say yes. Which leads to our current situation.

"No." Neji said to me. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, thinking that he'd won.

"Please Neji?" I continued to beg him. Since I was going away for a week, I asked Neji to keep Tenji at his house. But since he lives with his uncle and two cousins, Hinata and Hanabi, it was going to be hard. His uncle wasn't big on pets even though Hinata and Hanabi loved animals. But Neji stood firm.

"No." I frowned and brought Tenji up to his face. His eyes were sad.

"How can you say no to this face?" I was pleading now, but I didn't care. Neji was my only option and he knew that. I brought Tenji closer to his face and he started licking Neji, sad.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, coming up behind him. We had been here for nearly fifteen minutes arguing. Well more like me begging and Neji saying no. Hinata saw the puppy in Neji's face and smiled. "Tenten, is that Tenji?" she asked with a smile on her face. I nodded.

"Yup." I took Tenji away from Neji's face and held him against my chest. "I asked Neji if he could stay here a week because I'll be out of town, but he keeps denying." Hinata looked at the puppy in my arms. I knew what she wanted. "Want to hold him?" She nodded, and I gave her my dog.

"Aw, he so cute Neji," she said, stroking Tenji's head. He leaned into her touch. "Why don't we let him stay?" Neji looked at her.

"Because your father won't allow it." He told her. Hinata frowned.

"Just ask him. Better yet, I will." She said. She had gotten more confident once Naruto had asked her out. Now they were happy. But Hinata made one mistake; she put Tenji down on the ground and attempted to grab his leash, but he ran off into the house.

"Tenji! Get back here!" I yelled to him. I followed Neji into the house. We heard a small bark and followed it into Hiashi's study, the door wide open. I blinked at the sight before me.

Hiashi was sitting at his desk reading, with Tenji _sitting on his_ lap, and he was petting his head. My mouth hung open. He looked up and I shut it quickly.

"Hello Tenten," he said, greeting me. "I'm guessing he is yours?"

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga," I said. "I'm sorry, I'll just take him and leave." He shook his head.

"What is he doing here?" he asked, still petting Tenji.

"Well, Temari needed my help with something and since we have school off next week, she asked me to come and help her. But I don't want to leave Tenji all alone for six days so I asked Neji if he could watch him. If that's alright with you." I tried to explain. Hiashi nodded.

"Alright," he said. "If it's alright with Neji, we'd be happy to keep him here." I looked at him, dumbfounded. Did Hiashi Hyuuga just say that? I looked over at Neji, hopeful.

_Please let him stay,_ I mentally pleaded. _Please let him stay, please, please, please. _Neji looked at me and sighed.

"Okay," he said. "It's fine with me." I smiled hugely and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Neji!" I said crushing him. "I promise to pay you back. I promise!" I exclaimed, letting go.

*Neij's P.O.V.*

So I let him stay. Later that day, I went over and got Tenji's things. The next day she had to leave, and she came by and dropped him off. She handed him to me when I opened the door.

She kissed the top of his head and held it, making him look at her.

"Now you behave, you hear me?" she told him. Tenji licked her face, and I rolled my eyes. "You too." She said to me, poking my forehead. I glared at her. She smiled and laughed lightly. Shikamaru honked his horn; he was the one driving her there since he was going for a visit. She waved and walked to the car, climbing in. I watched him drive off, then I went inside and put Tenji down.

The week with Tenji was…interesting. He was sometimes quiet, and other times he wanted to play. He sat on Hinata's lap when she was reading or watching T.V. Hanabi liked to play tug-of-war with him, and I enjoyed our quiet walks.

The first night he spent with us, he looked sad; his eyes big. I looked at him, not knowing what was wrong. He seemed to be staring at the bed. I forgot how close Tenten and Tenji were; she let him sleep at the foot of her bed. I sighed and patted the foot of my bed, and Tenji happily jumped up. I watched as he lay down at the foot of my bed and curled up. I gently scratched his head; I couldn't help it, he was too cute. He looked up at me, and I thought of Tenten. I couldn't believe how much he reminded me of her with those big brown eyes. I smiled and laid back down, and soon fell asleep.

The days went by rather fast, and each morning I found Tenji curled up at my side. The first couple days I scolded him, but then I enjoyed the small warmth he gave of. He was soft, and he was adorable, no matter how much I wouldn't admit it to Tenten. So I just let him curl up at my side, and I moved over so he wouldn't fall off the bed. He happily jumped up each night, and fell asleep next to me.

But one night, we had a thunder storm. The whole time, Tenji was walking around, searching for something. He didn't hide, so I knew what he was looking for: Tenten. Then I remembered once when I was at Tenten's house and it was thundering, Tenji sat in her lap the whole time, never moving while she stroked his head. Tenji was looking for comfort.

When he walked past me again, I scooped him up gently and sat him on my lap. He moved around a bit, probably trying to get comfortable. Then he sat down and I stroked his head like Tenten did. He soon fell asleep, but I continued. I felt bad for him, the poor thing. The one person he loved wasn't here, and he was scared. The storm ended soon, and Tenji was back to normal. I walked him, and then we went to bed.

***

It was the last day, and Tenten was coming to pick up Tenji. I had football practice, so I asked Hinata to come and hold him while I was out on the field. She agreed, and then we walked over to the school.

"Who's dog?" Sasuke asked when he saw Hinata sitting in the bleachers with Tenji.

"Tenten's. I'm watching him while she's away with Temari." Naruto noticed Hinata and waved to her. I rolled my eyes as the practice began.

*Tenten's P.O.V.*

I walked onto the empty bleachers with a smile on my face as I saw Tenji. Once he saw me, his wagging tail could've caused a hurricane.

"Hi buddy!" I said as I got close. He jumped up into my arms and kissed my face. "I missed you too Tenji. Was Neji nice to you?" I giggled when he seemed to nod. "Hi Hinata. How are you?"

"Good, thanks for asking." She answered, smiling. "And Neji was very nice to Tenji. He slept next to Neji every night." I looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" she nodded.

"Yup." She replied. I looked at Neji, practicing on the field. He usually doesn't let most people get close; I'm one of the first. He told me everything. He trusted me; he's my best friend. And now Tenji is too. I couldn't help but be happy that he was letting a wall down for him. I pet Tenji and whispered "Good job" in his ear.

"What is that thing?" I heard from the side of the field. I groaned; I wasn't even home ten minutes and Natsumi had to ruin it already. I looked over at her; her face was disgusted like she was looking at trash.

"It's my new dog," I told her, "You know, the little animals with four legs and a tail?"

"That thing is not a dog," she sneered at me. "More like trash." The cheerleaders behind her laughed.

"You're one to talk since you're the queen of trash." I was now standing up, Tenji in my arms. I couldn't help it; she was pissing me off. When I got close enough, Tenji snapped at her, and she jumped back.

"Get that thing away from me!" she cried. I smirked as Tenji barked at her, but I was the better person and held him closer to me.

"No no Tenji, your better than that." I soothed him. Natsumi sneered at me.

"Yes, sooth your little mangy beast." She told me. "Ugh, that thing belongs in a cage! Such a wretched little thing!" That was it.

"First of all, he has a name, and it's Tenji. Second, he is not a mangy little beast, and third he belongs in a cage no more than you belong with Neji!" I shouted at her.

"Do I sense jealously here Tenten?" she was smirking. I was too angry to care right now.

"No, I just don't want my friend dating a whore." I told her. All the cheerleaders gasped in surprise, and lots of them glared at me. I didn't even notice Neji walk over.

"What's going on here?" he asked. I didn't look at him. Natsumi was all over him though.

"Nothing." I told him before turning around and walking away. I didn't dare look back because I knew something would snap: my patience or Natsumi's bones.

*Neji's P.O.V.*

I watched as Tenten walked away fuming. I had no idea why she was so angry, but I planned to find out.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Hinata. She just shook her head.

"Oh, forget about her Neji," Natsumi said. "Come on, let's go." She tugged at my arm, but I wouldn't budge.

"Maybe another time," I said before I took off after Tenten. It bothered me that she was upset, but I don't know why. After a block or two, I caught up with her. I put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. When she turned to face me, her face was sad.

"Hi," she said, looking away. For some reason, it bothered me that she was upset. Just until recently, I haven't seen her smile. She was always happy and cheerful. Something tore at my insides. How weird.

"You ok?" I asked. She nodded, still keeping her eyes off my face. She was absently staring at the street in front of her, waiting to cross. When the light turned green, she started to cross, but I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me. "You're lying."

"No I'm not," she frowned, angry. I gave her one of those I-know-you're-lying-so-don't-try-to-hide-it looks. She sighed. "I just…..didn't a lot of sleep last night. That's it okay?" She gave me an exasperated look. I raised an eyebrow.

"Promise?" I had no idea why I was making sure, but I wanted her to be happy. She nodded. I smirked. "Let's go." I dragged her in the opposite direction by her wrist.

"Where are we going?"

"The park. But first we need to stop by my house so I can drop off my bag." And she was silent as I dragged her towards my house.

*Tenten's P.O.V.*

We were going for a walk in the park. He just wanted to drop his bag off first. I agreed; I mean, what else was I gonna do? Sit at home all by myself and let Natsumi throw herself all over him? I think NOT.

"Ready?" I asked him. But before he could respond, there was a knock at the door. He went and answered it, and I heard the voice of satan.

"Hi Neji!" she exclaimed, hugging him. She glared at me, and he let go.

"Just give me a second," he said, backing away from the door. I looked at him and nodded towards his back door. He seemed to understand because he quietly said "I'll be right out." So I went and walked out his back door, sitting on his small back porch steps.

***

Half an hour.

That's how long I sat there with Tenji. Half a freakin' hour. Tenji was being good for the most part. He was walking around, fidgeting. I kept gently pulling on his leash, making him sit.

"Sit, boy." I told him. He looked at me with his big brown eyes. He couldn't stand it, and neither could I. I took out my phone and started walking around his house before I sent a message.

*Neji's P.O.V.*

Kill. Me. Now.

She just kept babbling on and on and on, probably about nothing. My ears were screaming to get rid of her, but I didn't want to be rude. I didn't even have a damn clue what she was talking about. Somewhere, I heard "Tenten", "blue jeans", "beast", and "stupid". I tried to put a sentence in my head.

_Tenten was wearing her blue jeans….. _but I couldn't put "beast" and "stupid" in a sentence that mentioned Tenten. Yes, I know it's corny, but I can't.

My thoughts were disturbed when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I had an unread text message, so I opened it.

_**bye**_

_**-tenten**_

I shut my phone and ran towards the back door; she wasn't there. I slapped my forehead, dragging my hand down my face.

I did it again; I screwed up. I looked up at the sky and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Neji?" Natsumi called me. "Neji, come back in here! No one's there." I mentally groaned. She was right; no one _was_ there.

"Coming," I said, staring at the place where I knew Tenten was sitting not too long ago. I sighed again and returned to my place in the kitchen, listening to Natsumi's endless babble. Once six o' clock came around, I couldn't stand it anymore. I put my hand up to stop her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, her blonde curls falling next to her cheek as she tilted her head. Her lips curved into a small smile, and it made me slightly uncomfortable.

"I need to get some homework done," I said, leading her to the door. She pouted, but she was standing outside the door.

"Okay then," she leaned forward and kissed me expectantly on the lips. "See you tomorrow." She waved and walked out to her convertible. I shut the door, then went upstairs to my room. I collapsed on my bed, wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve. I stared up the ceiling fan going around and around and around again. I thought of what happened.

I told Tenten I'd go for a walk with her. Why? I wanted to make her happy. Why?

I left Tenten on my back porch waiting for I don't know how long. Why? Natsumi came and they don't get along. Why?

I regretted answering the door. Why? Because Tenten left and Natsumi was still here. Why?

Why the hell did I regret everything that pushed Tenten further from me? Why, why why why?

I sighed again and rubbed my face.

I was one hell of a mess.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? I sure hope so! Again, I'm so sorry for the extremely late update! I apologize once again to all the people who have this one their favorites list! I really hoped you enjoyed it, cuz I enjoyed writing it! The next one is being written as we speak! Keep checking back for more! Byes~! And don't forget to check out my profile and other stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally!!! I'm so so so SO sorry to all those who've waited for so long for this to come out. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors I've done. I've been working on this for a while, and it's a long one! Dear God I just got so wrapped in it I couldn't stop! I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting so long! I thank all those who've stayed with me and love this songfic! I'd be nothing without you! Just remember, I do NOT, REPEAT NOT own the characters besides Natsumi, I don't own Naruto or Taylor Swift or the song You Belong With Me, the only thing I own is the plot! Well, enough about my rants, read on!**

**Just a few little notes below~**

Normal

**_Inner thoughts._**

_Mind/conscience/whatever the hell it is_

-actions-

**-Inner's actions-**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_Oh I remember you drivin' to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know you're favorite songs_

_And you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

***Tenten's P.O.V.***

I couldn't believe it. He stood me up.

Well, technically, he didn't stand me up because I was waiting on his back porch while the blonde tramp blabbed his ears off about nothing, but still.

And now, I was walking home alone on the dark streets. I didn't like the dark, but I didn't really mind it tonight because of the street lights. But something was very off.

The streets weren't all that busy with the occasional cars and buses, and it sent off an eerie feeling. I shuddered at the cool night breeze, and noticed a tall man leaning against the brick wall of a building. It was very weird because he was grinning at me. I walked past him at a distance I could without walking into the street, but something hit me when I was close to him.

It was the thick smell of beer.

A sudden small panic overcame my body as I walked faster. But he grabbed my arm with a tight grip, and I felt it pinching my skin through my hoodie. He forced me to stay.

"Well, hello there," he said, coming closer to me. I struggled to get out of his grip. But with my luck, he held me tighter.

"Please let me go," I said as forcefully as I could manage without sounding terrified. It didn't really work because he chuckled darkly and pulled me backwards into him.

"Aw, don't be like that cutie," he said, pulling me to the wall. My mind went in a semi-permanent panic state. He pushed me to the wall, getting closer.

"Let me go." I told him. I was terrified, angry and upset. I tried to put more of the anger in it. He just laughed again and started………._touching _me just about…_EVERYWHERE_. When Tenji realized what was going on, he started barking and then he bit the man's ankle.

"Ow!" he cried, releasing me. I pried Tenji away from the drunk and sprinted for home. About a million thoughts went through me as I collapsed on my floor.

Why did I leave Neji's?

Why didn't I make a run for it sooner?

Why didn't I do something?

All of them similar to those. I got up and locked my door, then pet Tenji. I went upstairs and took a warm shower, putting on fresh new clothes once I was dry. My things already home from the week at Temari's, I fell on my bed and tried to sleep, Tenji curled up at my side. But the scene kept replaying in my head, keeping me up at night so that I clicked the snooze button on my alarm clock as soon as it rang. Not a full BEEP made it out.

***Neji's P.O.V.***

I am one hell of a mess.

I woke up in the morning with a headache, and not one of those simple I'm-blinded-by-the-morning-lights-so-I-just-gotta-blink headaches. Hell no. It was more of a my-best-friend-hates-my-guts-and-I-don't-think-I'll-make-it-through-today-without-further-pissing-her-off headaches. My eyes hurt, and my head was pounding massively in all spots possible.

I took a shower, and it helped a little bit. But when I walked downstairs and met Hinata for breakfast, my face must've given it away.

"What's wrong Neji?" she asked, generally concerned.

"Headache," I replied, taking a Tylenol from the cupboard and a glass for water. I filled it up and put the pill in my mouth, then I chugged the water. I looked back at my cousin; she was looking at me with concern.

"I've been seeing less and less of Tenten recently," she said. "But I saw her walk by the side of the house last night. Something wrong?" She cocked her head to the side slightly, and I sighed. She was so willing to help, so kind. I remember that I used to hate her, but then after Naruto practically tried to kill me while defending her, I softened up to her. Not only was she my cousin, but I trusted her with lots of things. So I explained yesterday.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked her once I let it sink in for her. She gave me a small smile.

"Just apologize," she told me. "Tenten's a very understanding girl. She wouldn't stay mad at you for too long." I looked up and met her gaze. She put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Everything's going to be fine." I weakly smiled at her and then we left for school.

When I walked into homeroom, I expected to see Tenten, her nose in a book, ignoring my entrance. But instead, I found an empty seat. My eyebrows came together in confusion.

_Where is she? _I thought. I sat down at my own seat, pondering what could've happened. I'd seen her not too long ago, but I couldn't help but wonder where she was. I shook my head; she was probably at the bathroom or something. So I took out my book and read until the teacher came in.

*******

But the thing is, she never came. We had most classes together, and in each one, her seat was empty. She was probably sick; but from what? Walking home in the rain? No. Crying her eyes out? No way. Tenten wasn't one for crying. Sometimes she got upset though, but she never cried.

I started thinking that she had an appointment, so she'd be in after lunch. But no. I scanned the lunch room for her, but saw no evidence of the twin buns that were so familiar that I could most likely pick her out of a crowd a mile away. And yet, I couldn't spot her in the room. She wasn't here.

Natsumi must've noticed I wasn't paying attention to her babble because she tugged at my arm, trying to get me to look at her.

"Neji, I'm over here," she waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked, looking back at her. I noticed parts of her curls were draped over her shoulder. I thought of Tenten when she had her hair down. She rarely wore it like that, only for special occasions. I blinked again, and I got up from my seat.

"I'll be right back," I told her. I walked away and out to the hall. Once out of range, I leaned back against the lockers and slid down into a sitting position, my head in my hands.

I was one hell of a mess.

When I look at my girlfriend, I shouldn't think of my best friend. I should think of my girlfriend, and how she looks.

But then again, I was thinking of Tenten a lot lately. Probably because she was sick. And something was going on between her and Natsumi, I could feel it. Tenten always got edgy when she was near Natsumi. I wondered on that while I walked to my next class. Lunch was going to be let out in about five seconds anyway.

*******

When school let out, I decided to see Tenten. I told Natsumi I'd see her later and I walked the familiar trek to Tenten's house.

I came up to her house, and my mind went blank. I couldn't move for a second. Why was I so nervous? It was just Tenten. I shook off the feeling and walked up her small porch steps, then knocked. I heard Tenji bark, but no other answer came.

"Tenten," I said, knocking again. "It's me, Neji. Open up."

"Ok," I heard a small voice say. I was surprised; she sounded so close to the door. I heard something _click_ and I opened the door. Tenten was already halfway down the hall. She sat down on the far end of the couch. When I sat down a little close to her, she flinched. Hello shock. I looked at her.

"Tenten?" I asked. She didn't look at me, but I could tell something was wrong. I scooted over slightly and put my hand on her shoulder. She cringed away from my touch.

***Tenten's P.O.V.***

Damn it.

Why was I acting like this? It was Neji. He was my best friend; I shouldn't be worried about being alone with him. And yet, I was.

I knew it was because of what that creep did to me. I felt so violated last night, and I couldn't sleep. I was tired, and on the verge of breaking down. I knew my eyes were red and filling up with tears, but I couldn't cry, not in front of him.

But when he touched my shoulder lightly, it was too much.

"Tenten?" he questioned me again. I didn't respond or look at him; I couldn't take it. I knew if I looked at him in the eyes, I would melt and ball my eyes out. He would think I was such a weakling, such a fragile little girl. Then again, right now, I was feeling…..fragile.

"Tenten," he said again. I could feel his stare on the side of my face. "What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern. I looked at him, not hiding anything in my eyes.

***Neji's P.O.V.***

When she finally looked at me, I could see that around her eyes were red and she was tired. I saw in her eyes that she was scared, upset and angry. If I wasn't concerned before, boy I was now.

"Tenten," I said once more. "What's wrong?" She shut her eyes and moved her head. I gently grabbed her chin with my thumb and index finger, forcing her to look at me. She was on the verge of crying. "Tenten, you need to tell me what's wrong." I said softly. She looked at me, then silent tears fell from her eyes. Her head fell forward onto my shoulder, and her arms were wrapped around my neck.

***Tenten's P.O.V.***

I cried on him. Yes, I cried on him.

I couldn't help it. It happened like I said it would. He looked at me sincerely, and I cracked.

For a minute when he looked at me, it was just like there were only the two of us. Just me and him, like it used to be. I couldn't stand it; I missed that Neji so much.

The Neji that cared for my feelings, the Neji that didn't have a girlfriend that hated my guts, the Neji that was so close to me. It all came out; the tears that I held back from six months ago and last night.

***Neji's P.O.V.***

Tenten. Crying.

I couldn't really believe that she was crying, Tenten, the tomboy that never showed emotions other that happiness and excitement, was crying. Tenten, my best friend, was crying. What the hell had I done?

"Tenten, what did I do?" I asked, unsure. Had I really done this to her? She shook her head against the crook of my neck.

She muffled something incomprehensible. I moved closer to her on the couch and put my arm around her, patting her back.

"Calm down, calm down." I soothed her. Once she was calmed down to the occasional hiccup, she pulled away. "Now will you please tell me what's wrong?" I asked as gently as I could so she wouldn't break down again.

"Well, I-I was walking home when someone c-came up and… a-and…" she said, shaking. I looked at her. "He, h-he…….touched me." She whispered the last part and started to cry again. I froze.

Tenten was physically violated. She was crying. This whole situation was wrong.

Before she started crying again though, I saw all these emotions in her eyes: fear, anger, pain, sadness…. The list kinda goes on. So I just let her cry on me.

But after a few more minutes, it was getting uncomfortable. My lower back was getting sore. So I slowly put my arm around her waist, and she flinched. I put my other arm under her knees and slid her body onto my lap. I could tell she was more comfortable, because she clung to me. I wasn't uncomfortable, but I knew she was. So I hugged her, gently stroking her back.

I regretted lots of things at that moment.

Why had I let her go home alone at god-knows-when?

Why hadn't I been there to protect her?

I felt so bad for her, and so angry. So angry that someone would do this to her, so angry that it happened. But things like this do happen, and it _had_ to be Tenten. I felt so bad that this happened to her, and that she's crying. So I did what any good friend would do.

I just let her cry her heart out. I didn't care that maybe she could be ruining my shirt, it wasn't important.

She tucked her head under my chin while she sobbed. I didn't mind, it was rather comfortable. Part of me thought how I never did this with Natsumi, and another part didn't care. She didn't really sob, but she sometimes got that little pouty face with that fake single tear. So having Tenten in my lap was a change.

*******

After a little while, Tenten's sobs became the occasional hiccup again. I still patted her back, though. I wanted her to be sure that I'll always be here because she really had no one else. After a few minutes, I could hear her steady breathing, making me think she was asleep.

"Tenten?" I asked quietly. No answer. She was asleep.

I sighed. What was I going to do with her now?

I noticed Tenji jump down from his sitting spot on the couch. Once I moved Tenten to my lap, he climbed up and sat down next to me. As if reading my mind, he trotted over to the stairs.

I slipped my one arm under her knees again, and lowered my other arm around her waist/lower back. It was easy getting up, she was so light. Well, now that I noticed, Tenten is skinny. I could never really tell because she usually wears bigger shirts.

I easily carried her up her stairs sideways and through the small hallway. She could probably tell someone was carrying her because she hung onto me, even asleep.

I found her small bedroom within another three steps and gently placed her on her bed. She reluctantly let go and curled up, and Tenji jumped up and curled next to her. She must've known her was with her because she carefully draped her arm over his tiny body. I looked at the sight: damn did I wish I had a camera.

Kodak moment.

I remembered that I had my phone in my side pocket, so I took it out. I took a quick snapshot of the scene in front of me. I saved the photo and put my phone away.

I looked around and saw her window blinds up, bringing in the sunshine. In about an hour, it would reach her. I went over and lowered the blinds. I quietly shut her bedroom door, knowing that Tenji wouldn't dare leave her side 'til she woke up. I grabbed my book-bag from beside the couch and locked her front door before I shut it.

Another million thoughts raced through my mind as I walked home. I sighed.

Damn.

***Tenten's P.O.V.***

I woke up on my soft bed, completely confused. I looked at my clock; it was 5:49 p.m. I looked around my room to find my blinds down. Weird. I opened them up this morning. I found my bedroom door closed. Weird again. I left that open when I walked down this morning. As I sat up, the horrid memories from last night came flooding back. I shuddered. Then the memories of today came back. I blushed furiously.

I cried. Okay, that was normal. But I cried in front of Neji.

Worse than that, I cried _on_ him. In his lap.

I'm pretty sure my face was a really deep red when that memory came back.

I groaned and threw myself back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_I can't believe I cried _on _him._

_**Well you did, so get over it.**_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**Your inner, le duh.**_

…_.Okay…._

_**And if he didn't like you, he wouldn't have placed you on his LAP.**_

_He has a girlfriend._

_**So?**_

_She hates my guts. And I hate hers._

_**Then beat the shit outta her!**_

_I can't._

_**Why not?**_

_Neji might never speak to me again if I destroy his tramp-of-a-girlfriend._

_**He might not.**_

_As much as I want to, she's got a whole freaking horde of cheerleaders behind her. Plus _their _boyfriends._

…_**.Okay, I see what's wrong with beating her.**_

_Yeah._

_**So if you can't beat 'em…. Join 'em.**_

_No way in hell am I wearing a skirt._

_**Okay, that idea out. Just get him to dump her!**_

_As much as I want to-_

_**And I KNOW you want to.**_

Tenten blushed at her inner's thoughts.

_Let me finish. As much as I want to, I wouldn't do that to Neji._

_**Why the hell not?!**_

_Because she's his first girlfriend! He seems to like her…… _she trailed off.

_**But has **_**she**_** ever sat in his lap?**_

_I don't know. _

_**Has he ever let her cry on him?**_

_I don't know. I don't even know if witches _DO _cry._

_**-laughs- Funny…..**_

_Thanks…_

_**Anyway, has he ever carried her?**_

_I don't know. He's never even carried me!_

_**Yes he has.**_

Tenten was surprised. _WHAT?! When? _Her inner smirked.

_**You were asleep. After you finished crying on him, you fell asleep and he carried you here. **_

Tenten blushed. She _thought _she felt strong arms around her, but she imagined it was her subconscious playing with her while she dreamed of a familiar figure carrying her, then secretly watching over her. She shook her head.

_He's just a friend. _Her inner smirked again.

_**JUST a friend? **_Her inner taunted.

_Yes._

_**You sure about that?**_

…

_**Well?**_

_Okay, he's a totally _hot _friend that I have a major crush on, but he doesn't like me like that!_

_**Uh-huh. Suuuuure…**_

_What?!_

_**You looooove him, you wanna kiiiiss him….. **_her inner sang. Tenten blushed again. She tends to be doing that a lot recently.

_Oh, shut up._

_**Fine, but I'll be back…..**_

Tenten waited a few more seconds to make sure her head was clear.

***Tenten's P.O.V.***

Okay, well THAT was….weird.

But it taught me something…kinda.

As _much _as I want to, I can't break them up for my own personal reasons. No, that would hurt Neji. And that was the last thing I _EVER_ wanted to do.

I sighed again and looked at Tenji beside me. He was staring at me, waiting for something. I reluctantly got up from my safe and comfy bed and walked down the stairs, Tenji trailing close behind.

"Come on Tenji," I said, grabbing his leash and attaching it to his harness. "We're going for a walk." I knew he had to go. So I took him for a quick walk before returning home and fixing myself something to eat then going to bed a little earlier tonight.

I had LOTS of sleep to catch up from.

*******

I woke up early and refreshed the next morning. I was happy that I had gotten sleep, and it was better than I expected it to be, especially since what happened two nights ago…

I shuddered at the memory.

I took a shower and got ready, then walked Tenji and had a small breakfast, then left for school.

As soon as I stepped onto the school grounds, I saw a flash of green come towards me.

"Tenten!" Lee, my brother-like best friend hugged me. "I was worried! You didn't show up yesterday, and I assumed the worst! I'm so happy my youthful friend is safe!"

Yeah, he kinda… _over-exaggerates _things a bit.

I laughed and he let go.

"Lee I'm fine," I reassured him. "I just caught a cold, that's it. I'm here now. You don't need to worry so much." He smiled at me, clearing believing my lie. I didn't like lying, especially to Neji and Lee, but I had to. I don't want what happened out in the open. She grinned at me.

"As long as my youthful friend is healthy!" he said, giving me a thumbs-up. I laughed lightly at him. He has sooo much energy. Good thing he's on the cross country team so he can get it all out.

"Come on, let's get to class," I said, motioning for him to come with me. "So how's your girlfriend?" I asked after he fell into step with me. He smiled and went on about Yumi, his girlfriend. I'm so glad he gave up on Sakura, no offense to her or anything. I remember she used to really dislike him, but then something changed. She gently broke it to him that they were not going to get together, and she thanked him for liking her so much. She did say they could be friends though, and that made Lee happy. Then he moved onto liking Yumi, and guess what, she likes him back. I'm so happy for him.

I tried to seem happy in the crowded halls, but I suddenly got claustrophobic. Not good. I walked faster and moved in between the thousands of kids, trying to get to homeroom. Lee stepped faster, too.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" he asked, nervous. I gulped and tried to smile.

"Nothing, just need to get to class." I told him, hoping he'll believe me. "Notes to catch up on, y'know." I could feel my heartbeat increase whenever someone got too close to me in the crowded halls. I bumped into a few people, muttering an apology as I walked further down the halls. I was surprised because as I left, one hand grabbed my forearm, causing all the warmth from my face to leave. But the thing is, it didn't feel dangerous.

"Hey Neji!" Lee said happily. I sighed in relief; it's only Neji. But my heart was still going a mile a minute.

***Neji's P.O.V.***

"Hi Lee," I said, still grasping Tenten's forearm. I could tell she was nervous or scared because her eyes kept scanning the hall. I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "Are you okay?"

She gulped and nodded before saying "Yeah." I didn't believe her. She hadn't looked me in the eyes and said it.

Without speaking and still grasping her arm, I walked down the halls towards our first class, Tenten in tow and Lee following.

***Tenten's P.O.V.***

Today was very weird.

Whenever Neji and I had classes together, he'd walked next to me. It was weird, because whenever I was around anyone else, I felt like I was in danger. Neji made me feel…safe.

I know this sounds weird, but even Lee, who was like a brother to me, made me feel uneasy. With Neji, I felt protected and safe. It was like there was a part of that knew he could never do something like _that_ to hurt me. Like I knew I could trust him, even after what happened.

So basically, I was terrified of half the human race. But only when they got close.

It was a little weird when he walked me home. I was lucky Natsumi was out today, or else she would've complained and whined and other annoying stuff. Maybe karma's giving me a break.

"Tenten," Neji said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I blinked and looked at him.

"Hm?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me, then pointed to my door in front of us. I didn't even notice that we had come to my house, I was so out of it.

"Are you going to be okay?" he struggled with his sentence, as if not trying to bring up anything hurtful. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, sounding unsure which surprised me. "I'll be fine." He sighed.

He looked at me, then poked my forehead and said "Be careful." I looked at him as he walked down my porch steps. Something inside tugged at me unexpectedly.

"Neji," I said, trying to get his attention. He turned around and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thank you," I told him. "For everything." I squeezed my eyes shut for a brief moment, knowing this probably would not happen again. He hugged me back for the smallest minute and we both let go. I gave him a sad smile before entering my own house, greeting my loving dog Tenji. I waited a few minutes to be sure Neji was gone to walk him. When I got home from our walk, I leaned against the door and slide down into a sitting position.

"Thank you," I whispered, a single tear falling down my cheek.

Damn was I a mess.

* * *

**A/N: So was it good??? Did you like it? I edited it a bit to try to make it easier to read, so tell me what you think! Please? C'mon, I asked nicely! xD Sorry, that was total randomness. Did I scare you? Hope not.**

**But do you know what's weird? I already finished the sequel! Too bad for you guys, you gotta wait a littttttttle longer! I'm very sorry, but putting it up would just ruin the series, y'know?**

**But anyway, I'm sorry it's so long compared to the others! I just really got into it, and keep writing. I apologize once more for making you wait. Agony, huh? xD**

**Well anyway, the next one will be up soon, I'll try! What will Neji do? What will Tenten do? What will that witch do? How will everything fall into place? Please stay with me, my loyal readers! I thank that I have you to keep me going! And once again, I'm sorry it's so long! But as I remembered that I was running out of song, I crammed more into it. There will probably only be one or two more chapters! Sorry! But at least you got to read more, right?**

**And I have another NejiTen one-shot on it's way, so keep an eye out for it! Don't forget to tell your friends please! Thank you once again! Love you guys! Please review, I wanna hear what you think of it!**

**-darkmelody39**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, first I want to apologize for being soooooo super late. Because of school all my other after-school activities start up in the fall too. I've been on my laptop a lot but I've barely edited this. I really wanna thank all those people who are still reading this and have waited (patiently or unpatiently, doesn't really matter cuz my guess is that you're still reading) so it's finally here!!! It just goes to show that without appreciation people don't go very far. Well, some people do but I'm not one of those people. So I would reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaally appreciate it if someone will please comment about how I'm doing cause this is my first continuous fanfic and I wanna know how I'm doing!!! **

**Okay, this is the second to last chapter so enjoy!!! =D Hope you like it!!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_Can't you see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you?_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me?_

**

* * *

*Tenten's P.O.V.***

It's been about a month since the…incident. I've been doing a lot better since the day I went back to school. I still get a tad freaked when someone I don't know gets too close, but that doesn't happen often. Neji has been closer just the slightest, sometimes walking me home after practice. I still stay even though those preppy-no-brain-holders won't leave me alone, but I just ignore them. I almost blew my top off when Natsumi was bugging me too much, but I managed to cool off before I blurted anything out.

I'm guessing Neji hasn't told her about me sitting in his lap yet because she's just been acting the same. Same names, same jokes, same threats…

Yeah. Right now, it's just a threat. So I'm guessing Neji is still a…um…free man I guess? I don't know. Saying that Neji's still a virgin kinda bugs me… I don't want to think of him that way. If she gets too close, he'll tell her to back off…

Right?

"Hey freak!" Natsumi's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Ew. I turned my face towards her voice to see her hands on her hips, daggers in her eyes. We were both on the football bleachers. Neji and Natsumi both had practice.

That's the downside to staying after school with Neji. Natsumi has to _constantly_ harass me. It's endless.

"What do you want, pompom-for-brains?" I asked her, enjoying the shocked face as her response.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" she retorted. "I'm Neji's girlfriend! You can't insult me like that."

"I frankly don't care, if your stupid brain hasn't already processed that by _now._" I replied, getting up. She stopped me by standing in front of me.

"You should care," she said, her frown turning into a smirk. "He'll be mine soon enough."

I glared at her.

Natsumi is stupid; she doesn't care who she hurts.

But that's the kind of person she is; a superficial, pompous cheerleader who'll do anything to get what she wants.

And right now, she wants Neji.

Natsumi had a tendency to get all the guys she wanted. Chastity has taken a very large toll in her life; she's had more boyfriends than I've had perfect aim shots.

And trust me, I've had a perfect shot every time I threw something at a target.

She's had so many boyfriends, each coming close to…you-know-what. She's not even a virgin; there was a rumor going around school that Natsumi was pregnant about a year ago. But it never happened; there was another rumor that she got an abortion.

That's another reason why I hate her.

She doesn't care who she hurts…even if they're alive or not.

"He's smart enough to know when it's enough Natsumi." I said, moving around her.

"Then why hasn't he gotten rid of you yet?" she said.

That was a slap in the face.

That's it. I can't take it anymore. She has gotten on every single one of my last nerves, and she's been testing my patience since the day we met.

I'm gonna blow, but right now, I DON'T CARE.

"You know what?" I said, turning around slowly. "Maybe Neji hasn't gotten rid of me since I've been his best friend since we were eight. MAYBE he hasn't gotten rid of me yet because he actually likes me. MAYBE he hasn't gotten rid of me yet because I'm a good person. MAYBE he hasn't gotten rid of me because HE LIKES ME BETTER THAN YOU!" I ended up screaming at her. And right now, I didn't care if it was going to get me in trouble with Neji later.

Screaming in her face felt good right now, and the expression on her face only made it better.

"EXCUSE ME?!" she asked, horrified.

"You heard me!" I yelled, walking away. Great. Now I was all riled up. If I punched her –which I reeeeeeeaaaaaaaally wanted to do right now- she would scream, most likely bleed from the force of my punch, and then all the cheerleaders would be on my tail trying to get revenge.

Shit.

So I just decided to walk home. Right now, I didn't care that she could have Neji turn on me; I didn't care that the whole f-ing cheerleading squad could come after me in a fricking preppy-fit.

Right now, I was just walking away from all my problems, leaving everything behind me like the dirt beneath my shoes.

**

* * *

*Neji's P.O.V.***

Life is getting difficult.

No scratch that–life was already difficult. Why did life hate me so much? I have no idea. When did all this happen? Well that I might know…

I think it all started with going out with Natsumi.

In fact, she was the person on the other end of the phone, blabbing on about something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"…and then Tenten just screamed in my face! Like seriously! You'd think she have more respect for her best friend's girlfriend and-"

"Wait, what?" I questioned. Hearing Tenten's name in a sentence nowadays always brought my attention back to the surface whenever I was kinda out-of-it. But this time, hearing Natusmi say her name, along with 'screamed in my face' didn't bring up any particularly good thoughts in my already screwed-up head. "What happened?"

"Well," Natsumi drug out the 'l', making it really long. "We started talking, about you, know, girl things, and I said 'Neji-kun is so sweet and nice, what stopped you from asking him out,' and she just kind of," she paused, then put on what sounded like a child's voice and said "blew-up."

I knew better than to ask what she meant by _'girl things,' _and I wasn't going to ask. But I did know exactly what to ask. "Why would you ask her _that?_"

"Well, it's kinda obvious she had a thing for you," Natsumi stated. "Or at least that's what I thought. I mean really. You hang around someone of the opposite sex for a while and things just start to happen."

"Tenten and I were never like that," I stated. "She always hated when someone would assume that we were together." I remembered that once when someone asked if we were going out, she kinda spazzed out. It was quite amusing to watch.

"But Neji, there are some rumors going around that you and her are hanging out."

I was taken back a bit. Rumors? About me and Tenten? What the hell? It was most likely a well-known fact that Tenten and I still hung out.

"Of course we hang out." I stated bluntly. "She's my best friend."

"But Neji," she said my name with a bit more force, and I caught it. "We're going out. And you're still hanging out with her."

"Yeah, so?"

"Neji. Do you not, like, see the problem here?"

"No."

"You don't." she stated more than questioned.

"No I don't."

"Well there is."

"Please enlighten me," I said, leaning back in my chair. I had no idea where this conversation was going, but something tells me it's going to be entertaining.

"You hanging out with Tenten."

Again, I was taken aback. "Why is that such a problem?"

"I don't like her hanging out with you." I could tell that it was more than just her hanging out with me that Natsumi didn't like.

"I still don't see the problem."

"Neji, I'm going to say this very simply. You, are popular. I, am popular. She, is not. She doesn't belong with us. Understand?"

Wow. Life was just full of surprises recently, wasn't it?

"I don't care. It's never been a problem for her, and it's never been a problem to me."

"Well it's a problem to me."

"Why?" I just don't get it. Why is this such a problem?

"Neji," she started, clearly angry but trying oh-so hard not to show it. "When you have a girlfriend, you can't hang around with other girls."

"But she's not another girl. It's _Tenten._"

"But it bothers me that you hang out with her a lot."

"She's my best friend."

"Well find a new one. Hang out with Naruto more or something."

I was shocked. Again. Still I did not see what the problem was. Tenten never cared about being popular or not. She just talked to whoever she wanted. When was 'being popular' part of the equation? Certainly not when we hung out.

"What?" I asked, still really baffled.

She sighed. "Get a new best friend. You can't hang out with her anymore."

I was shocked again. "What?"

"You heard me," she said like she was the boss of me. "Get a new best friend. I'm forbidding you to hang out with her."

I didn't say anything for a little bit. I thought for a second. Then it finally hit me. Natsumi hated Tenten. Why, I didn't understand. How could anyone _**really **_hate Tenten? She was one of the nicest people I knew. And right now, Natsumi was being…the opposite.

Wait.

I finally figured it out.

I figured out where I screwed up. I figured out why Tenten leaves early when Natsumi calls. I figured out so many things that I thought my head was going to explode from how much information I inquired by one thought alone.

I knew what I had to do.

"…Neji!" Natsumi screamed in my ear. Apparently I had been thinking and picking up my brain scraps longer than she liked. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, run that by me again?" I asked, now a bit unsure if she only reiterated what she said before.

She sighed again. "I'll give you a choice. Me, or _her_," she spit the word like it was poison boiling in her mouth.

"Easy choice," I said, already knowing my answer.

"Good," she said and I could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Bye."

"Bye," I replied, hanging up. After I did though, I grabbed my keys and went out the door. Driving down the street, I left everything behind me as I headed towards Natsumi's house.

For the first time in a while, my head was clear and I could think clearly.

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how was it?!?? I'm really excited to tell you that the next chapter will be up soon and thanks so much for staying with me! And while your waiting, check out my profile for some links to other really great NejiTen stories. Like turtlechick, my good friend!!! She's so talented and got some good stories up on NejiTen. If your in the mood for some SasuHina, check out Lanse. They've also got some really good stories like 'The Chill of Winter'. It's one of my personal favorites! Please keep checking back and thank you so so so so SO much for not losing faith! Before I forget, please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes!  
**

**I'm gonna edit my profile so the links will be up soon! Just to be clear, this was edited on Dec. 2 but won't be up 'til Dec. 3 cause of the whole waiting 6-8 hours before you guys can actually search the damn thing. But oh well. As long as it's up. **

**So go check out my friend's stories (not really sure if I could call Lanse my friend, but I really like their work and you seriously need to check it out!) cause they're really incredibly excellent! turtlechick also has some links on her page so check 'em out!!!**

**Well, sorry again for updating so late and thanks for staying with me this long! I really truly appreciate it and thank you once again! **

**Lovez & Hugz,  
~Rae-chan39  
**


End file.
